The practice of cleaning the human mouth and human teeth is practiced throughout the world on a daily basis. This is because many people want to kill and destroy harmful oral microorganisms while also having white and healthy looking teeth while also reducing bad breath.
The most common method of cleaning is tooth brushing. Brushing ones teeth has been a dental care concept for many years, known to have been observed in the ancient Egyptians. The act of tooth brushing normally consists of two tools: a toothbrush and toothpaste. A toothbrush consists of a handle which has fiber bristles on one end, as this brush is used to scrub the teeth. Toothpaste is a gel paste often applied to the toothbrush to enhance oral hygiene. Toothpastes have also been known to have another usage, which is to beautify teeth.
Many people have also used various cleaning liquids designed to be used within a person's mouth. These liquids are mouthwashes, mouth rinses, oral rinses or mouth baths which are held in the mouth passively or swilled around the mouth by contraction of the perioral muscles and/or movement of the head, and may be gargled, where the head is tilted back and the liquid bubbled at the back of the mouth. Usually mouthwashes are an antiseptic solution intended to reduce the microbial load in the oral cavity, although other mouthwashes might be given for other reasons such as for their analgesic, anti-inflammatory or anti-fungal action.
The most common use of mouthwash is commercial antiseptics which are used at home as part of an oral hygiene routine. Some manufacturers of mouthwash claim that antiseptic and anti-plaque mouth rinse kill the bacterial plaque which causes cavities, gingivitis, and bad breath. Anti-cavity mouth rinse uses fluoride to protect against tooth decay. It is, however, generally agreed that the use of mouthwash does not eliminate the need for both brushing and flossing.
There are other forms of cleaning as well that involve flossing or going to a professional dentist for a thorough cleaning. As can be seen, there is always a need for improved methods and compositions that better clean and protect one's teeth. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.